


Crawl

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [54]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fever, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic, Sickfic, Swearing, Triple Drabble, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Yuri is sick.[Prompt 54 – Crawl]





	Crawl

Yuri has always hated waking up in the night. He would never admit it, but he’s kind of freaked out by the dark. And he’s a bit of an insomniac, and awaking in the night usually means it’ll take ages for him to fall back asleep again.

So when he awakes one night, he groans. But when his stomach rolls and nausea floods through him, Yuri hauls himself into a sitting position. The blankets slip down and freezing air hits him, making Yuri shiver. But since when was it cold in here? Hang on, is he running a fever?

But he can’t sit there for very long, because… fuck, he’s going to be sick.

Despite his shivers, Yuri lurches out of bed and stumbles towards the bathroom, disturbed to find his limbs uncoordinated, his legs wobbly. The moment he is outside his bedroom, his knees buckle and Yuri falls to the floor. Vomit rises in his throat with a disgusting retch and Yuri clamps a hand over his mouth.

Thankfully, he doesn’t puke. But… but his legs are so fucking weak he can’t get up. So he has to totally humiliate himself by crawling the rest of the way to the bathroom, dragging himself through the near darkness.

He makes it just in time, crawling up to the toilet and vomiting so hard his eyes water. Why is this happening? He felt okay yesterday? But whatever the cause, he throws up over and over again, slumped on the bathroom floor.

“Yuri?”

The light switches on and he jumps. Otabek is in the doorway.

“Are you sick?”

He would be sarcastic, but he can’t stop puking.

Otabek crouches beside him and rubs Yuri’s back. “You’ll feel better soon, Yuri.”

 _I fucking hope so,_ Yuri thinks, but Otabek’s presence helps a lot.


End file.
